


You are her

by kleksuh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Mild Smut, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleksuh/pseuds/kleksuh
Summary: “When do you get off work?”“As soon as you leave.”Clarke handed Lexa her change and noted the small smirk on her lips and decided to add on to her previous statement, “you know where I'll be.”OrLexa always goes to Clarke for a haircut and then meets her in the parking lot for some fun ;)(Clarke's perspective)





	You are her

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyyyy <3
> 
> (Sorry for any mistakes)

Clarke looked up at the jingling noise from the door to see her again. Bright green eyes, adorable smile, wavy brown hair framing her face. Clarke looked at the clock to see she'd gotten caught up with work to remember Lexa had an appointment today.

“Hey,” Lexa's face became almost void of any emotion except the small polite smile she kept, “I made an appointment.”

Clarke pressed her lips together in an attempt to keep her smile from spreading more than it had. Lexa leaned against the counter in the most sexy way, her body shifting her weight with the position. Clarke took exactly one moment to look over her outfit: white blouse, tight black jeans, combat boots and leather jacket. She looked  _ so damn sexy _ .

“Okay, have a seat.”

Clarke busied herself gathering scissors and a brush, which didn't take long at all, while Lexa sat down. She wrapped the gown like cover over Lexa's front, snapping it behind her neck and looked into the mirror to look her in the eyes.

“Just a trim,” Lexa answered before Clarke even had a chance to ask.

She nodded and set to work, spraying Lexa's hair to get it wet before combing through the thick tamed curls. Clarke tried her best to avoid eye contact which was fairly easy considering she was so focused on the mop of incredibly soft hair in front of her.

“It's been awhile since you were here,” Clarke observed out loud, only glancing in the mirror to see the same small smile and and a glint in her eyes.

“Yeah, had to let my hair grow some.”

Clarke chuckled and continued combing through the hair until she finally had it all wetted and combed out.

“How have you been?” Clarke told herself it was just normal small talk but the flipping of her stomach seemed to disagree.

“It's been great,” she chanced another glance to see Lexa smiling more brightly, “I actually have a date tonight.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows and tried not to let the disappointment sit on her face. She smiled as she ran Lexa's hair through her fingers and started snipping, “oh really? Where are you taking him?”

Clarke glanced and tried to hide the smirk at Lexa's not so subtle glare, “or her,” she added and the glare faded as quickly as it had appeared.

“A drive in movie, she loves them even though I'm not really sure what the appeal is.”

Clarke shrugged before taking another section of hair and running it through her fingers, “then why are you going? If you don't like them.”

“I didn't say that.”

“You kind of did.”

Lexa eyed Clarke in the mirror before speaking, seeming to contemplate the next words before they came out of her mouth, “I said it's wasn't appealing. It's still fun, especially when it makes her so happy.”

Clarke smiled as she continued working through the first layer of hair, “so she means a lot to you?”

“Yeah, she's my entire world,” Lexa looked like a love struck puppy and Clarke had to focus back on her hair so she wouldn't see that grin. 

“She must be very lucky.”

Lexa shrugged since Clarke was refusing to look at her, more to grab her attention even though she had it from the moment she walked through the door, “I know I am.”

Clarke could feel Lexa's eyes watch her in the mirror as she worked on her hair for a couple minutes before she decided to talk again, after Clarke not saying anything in response previously.

“What about you?”

“Hm? What about me?”

Clarke didn't even stop or look up from her work at the question but she could basically feel Lexa roll her eyes at her.

“How have you been? Do you have any plans? Seeing anybody?”

Clarke glanced in the mirror to see her previous expression had returned and she walked to Lexa's other side to work on the next layer.

“Well, I've been doing great.  _ Really _ great. I'm going out with my girlfriend tonight. And yes, I'm seeing my girlfriend,” Clarke answered in the order the questions were asked which made the last one redundant but it seemed to have amused Lexa.

“Hm, where is she taking you?”

Clarke eyed Lexa for a moment, “I don't know, she's been pretty secretive, i just hope there's food involved.”

As if on cue, Clarke's stomach rumbled and Lexa raised her eyebrows, “did you forget to eat breakfast?”

Clarke focused back on the now drying hair and worked on wetting it again.

“I didn't forget, I was… just distracted.”

Lexa chuckled, causing unusual movement from her previously still frame. Clarke looked back in the mirror to give her the  _ don't even think about it _ look.

“Okay, okay.”

It was quiet for only a couple minutes and it seemed Lexa just couldn't stand the silence, or she was prying, or both. Either way Clarke was happy to make conversation with the very beautiful woman sitting in front of her.

“Anything else going on?”

“Hm,” Clarke acted as if she was seriously thinking about it even though she already knew what she wanted to say, “I did find an engagement ring in my girlfriend's bag.”

Lexa tensed under her slightly, but enough for Clarke to notice, “yeah?”

“Yeah,” Clarke was trying to act as natural as possible, not even stealing another glance in the mirror, “it's been almost three weeks though.”

“Well, maybe she's busy? Or nervous?”

“She hasn't seemed busier than normal.”

“Then maybe she's nervous.”

Clarke was working on her last layer and knew their time was coming to an end. Did she purposely slow down? Pfft, of course.

“I don't know what she'd be nervous about.”

Lexa shrugged and Clarke made the mistake of looking up and licking eyes with her in the mirror, “me either. You're perfect.”

Clarke rolled her eyes playfully and finished up with her hair. She unclasped the gown and shook it out before putting it away and then walking to the counter where Lexa was already waiting. She took the money and opened the drawer to put it away.

“When do you get off work?”

“As soon as you leave.”

Clarke handed Lexa her change and noted the small smirk on her lips and decided to add on to her previous statement, “you know where I'll be.”

Lexa nodded and walked out, Clarke watching her get in her truck and leave. She turned around to see someone had already swept up and looked to see a smirking Raven sitting in the corner, peeking over her magazine.

“get your weird self out of here,”Raven said as Clarke walked past her to the back room.

“Thank you Raven I love you!”

Clarke grabbed her stuff before walking out the front door to see a message from her girlfriend, almost fiance to be… maybe.

_ I'll be home a little later, can't wait to see you, i have a surprise _

Clarke smiled at the sweet gesture as she walked to her car and typed out a reply. Her girlfriend was too good for her and she knew it.

_ I just got off, be home soon, i love you. _

And she did, she really did love her, which just made this even harder. 

She shouldn't have been typing and walking cause before she made it to her car someone stepped in front of her, making her basically crash into them. Their hands steadied Clarke at her waist and she was smiling before she even saw who it was. The familiar combat boots and smell of vanilla and roses was a dead give away and she eagerly looked up to see Lexa looking right back at her.

“Hey, didn't think I'd run into you here.”

Clarke couldn't think of a witty reply before her lips were on Lexa's in rushed haze of lust. She snaked her arms around Lexa's middle to pull the brunette flush against herself. Her lips pushed and pulled against Lexa's in a greedy battle until she felt a hand slip into the waistband of her pants, causing her to pull away, immediately feeling the light throbbing in her lips.

She chuckled and pushed herself against Lexa again, effectively trapping her hand to keep it from moving any further down or away, “what are you doing?”

She didn't mean for her voice to come across as giddy and lust filled as it did but it seemed to make the corners of Lexa's lips pull into a smile.

“Hm, what do you mean?”

Clarke pushed harder to squeeze Lexa's hand that tried to move, “I'm getting married… maybe. I have a girlfriend.”

“That's never stopped you before.”

Clarke thought back to the message she had previously received _ and _ replied to seconds before colliding with Lexa and she should feel guilty. She  _ does, _ doesn't she? She moved away but only so Lexa could move her hand.

“We shouldn't do it right here.”

“Your car or my truck it's up to you,” Lexa sported her evil smirk and it only made Clarke more eager to wipe it off her smug face with a kiss. 

It was harsher this time but Lexa ate it up. Their teeth scraped and her tongue probed at Lexa's lips until she allowed her in, causing a moan from the brunette. Clarke pulled away suddenly and smirked at the way Lexa reached for her and basically whimpered for contact.

“Car, now.”

She turned Lexa around and pushed her to the car even though she didn't really need to be, she was eager to go herself. Once they made it across the parking lot to the car Lexa turned and looked at her with her brows knitted.

“Front seat or back?”

Just the fact that Lexa was trying to be a smartass, knowing Clarke would say backseat made Clarke change her mind for today. Lexa was already reaching for the backseat door when Clarke reached out and opened the front seat passenger door with a smirk of her own.

“Front.”

Lexa dropped the hand that was reaching for the handle and looked at Clarke, brows knitted even more.

“Front?”

Clarke only raised her eyebrows and Lexa was climbing in, Clarke close behind, or, on top of her. She pulled the door shut and even though her car was spacious it still made this moment somewhat intimate and she decided to not think about that by crashing her lips against Lexa's, earning her a moan. 

Lexa's hands roamed over her body, down her back, across her stomach, under her bra, and she relished in the feeling. The messages and unconditional love from her partner just a pinprick in the back of her mind now.

Lexa pulled away and this time it was Clarke reaching for her this time. Since she couldn't kiss her lips she settled for a spot on her neck to suck and kiss on and make evidence of her presence.

“Clarke, what are you doing!?”

Clarke pulled away, a smirk showing her satisfaction with the red mark on her neck.

“What?” She tried to act as innocently as possible even as the smirk appeared on her face, “just payback for a few weeks ago.”

Lexa seemed less upset and before she could think or speak she was pulled in for another bruising kiss as hands pulled her pants down as far as they could go given her position. Lexa smacked her ass making Clarke gasp and break the kiss. She was rubbing and kneading the tender flesh with a smirk and before Clarke had time to react she felt the stinging of another slap before the pain faded and was replaced with warmth.

“Rude.”

“I'm sorry.”

Based off the smug look on her face she definitely was not sorry, “no you're not.”

Clarke grabbed on of Lexa's wrists and guided her hand towards her throbbing and now dripping sex, “I need to get home soon.”

Lexa wasted no time in running her fingers through the slick folds a few times. She rolled her thumb over her swollen clit making Clarke jerk her hips. She pulled her fingers away and licked them off and the sight alone had Clarke nearly coming undone. 

As hot as it was to watch, she missed the contact and grabbed Lexa's wrist again, “Lexa… please.”

“Please what?” Lexa left her hand hovering just under where she desperately wanted her.

“Lexa…”

Lexa rubbed over Clarke's clit once and then pulled away, “tell me what you want.”

“I want-” Lexa rubbed her clit suddening, making her gasp and lean into the brunette, “I want you to fuck me!”

Seeming satisfied with the answer she pushed two fingers into Clarke making her fall against Lexa and grip her arms.

“Oh fuck, Lexa.”

She set a harsh pace, pumping her fingers into the slick channel as her palm rubbed over the swollen clit with each thrust. Lexa gripped Clarke's ass hard enough she was sure she'd have bruises and that would be fun to explain but she couldn't care right now. She was moving her hips to meet Lexa's thrusts as her fingers curled slightly sending even more pleasure running through her body.

“Yes! keep doing that- oh god!”

Clarke's breathing became ragged and she hoped no one else was in the back parking lot or else they'd probably hear the moans she was failing to hold back. She felt her walls clenching and after a few more hard thrusts she was unraveling around Lexa's fingers. She continued to grind against them as aftershocks rocked through her body.

“Oh- fuck- Lexa!”

Once they calmed and we're close to done she slumped against Lexa and laid her head on the brunette's shoulder. Lexa pulled her fingers out and licked them clean which had Clarke getting worked up all over again but she forced herself to try and calm down.

“You taste so good.”

She smiled as she kissed up the column of Lexa's neck before reaching a hand down her clothed stomach and into the edge of her pants.

Clarke ran her finger over her clit a few times and could feel the wetness dripping from her. Once Lexa was nice and worked up Clarke pulled her hand out and sat up pulling her pants up and buttoning them. She glanced around the parking lot and thankfully didn't see anyone so she reached for the door handle but Lexa stopped her.

“What are you doing?” Her voice was laced with need making it sound incredibly delicious.

“I need to get home.”

Lexa eyed her suspiciously for a moment before sighing, “I'm not even going to get a kiss goodbye?”

Clarke raised an eyebrow and sighed but the smile that crept onto her face betrayed her, “fine.”

Lexa pulled her in for a softer kiss and Clarke cupped her cheeks before pulling away, “why do you have to be so cute.”

“I am not cute, I'm badass and hot.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “whatever,” she opened the door and pecked the tip of her nose before sliding into the driver's seat. When she looked over Lexa was still sitting there grinning at her.

“Go, I need to get home.”

Lexa sighed and kissed her cheek, “fine, but uh” she paused halfway out of the car and turned around, “have fun explaining those bruises on your ass.”

Clarke shook her head and pushed her playfully and she finally got out, shutting the door behind her. She watched as Lexa got in her truck and drove off, waving as she passed. Once she was gone Clarke allowed herself a moment to relax and think before going home to her girlfriend.

The drive was short and mostly filled with thoughts about her girlfriend and Lexa. The closer she got to her house the more Clarke worried about marks or if her shirt was messed up. She didn't want to get caught cause she was being careless. But when Clarke pulled in she saw the other vehicle was gone. She's thankful she'll have time to take a shower and rid herself of the afternoon's events. 

Clarke's already out of the shower and changed when she heard the door open and close. She leaned against the bedroom door frame as she watched her girlfriend walk towards her with a bundle of flowers and a sweet smile.

“Hey baby,” Clarke leaned up to kiss her before taking the flowers into the kitchen to find a vase.

“How was your day?” She followed Clarke into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

“Oh, pretty good. That girl came in again.” Clarke filled up the vase and put the flowers in before turning to her girlfriend.

“Oh really? And did you teach her a lesson?”

Clarke stalked forward till she was leaned against her, a smirk on her face, “yeah, I think so.”

“Good,” she moved down to catch Clarke's mouth with her own.

“So what's my surprise?”

She smiled and pushed Clarke away so she had some room and knelt down. She knew what was coming and held her breath as she watched shaky hands pull the box out and open it, “will you marry me?”

Clarke pulled her off the floor and into a warm giddy hug as she bounced on the balls of her feet, “yes, Lexa! Yes yes yes.”

Clarke squeezed her tight, afraid that if she let go the moment might disappear, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she paused and Clarke felt her breath against her cheek and ear. The next words that came out were a whisper even though they were the only two in the house, “I'm gonna get you back for that.”

Clarke knew exactly what fire she'd been playing with when she left Lexa turned on and unsatisfied but at the words her girlfrie-  _ fiance _ whispered to her she felt her stomach flutter in anticipation and arousal.

Lexa loosened her grip and looked at her with a cute little smirk, “ready for our date?”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha did you really think i was capable of writing them as the type to cheat? Nah I'm too soft for them.


End file.
